Tattoo Fetish
by Are-san
Summary: Ichigo is in University, working part time in a tattoo parlour. With his shinigami duties to top it off, not to mention certain shinigami friends, how will he manage to keep his secret kink a secret?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so as I'm sure most of you are aware by now, I have a huge tattoo fetish. When it comes to good tattoos I often have to restrain myself from putting my mouth on them. Embarrassing, yes, but I'm comfortable with people knowing it. XD**

Anyway, as you can probably imagine, someone like myself, upon looking at someone like our darling Renji, finds herself practically frothing at the mouth.

Being a RenIchi fan, I often wonder...

Does Ichigo share the same compulsion?

-/-

At age 19, Kurosaki Ichigo had found that his life was different in more ways than he could possibly imagine. Living on his own, with a part-time job and his university classes all piled together in a pillar of responsibilities he hadn't carried before. Not that he had trouble with responsibility, being a part-time shinigami on top of everything made responsibilities like those seem like a breeze. It was almost a relief to sit in the quiet and just work on his assignments.

But things were so different, in the four years since all of this had started, and so much of it simply had to do with growing up.

Back then, Ichigo would've been insulted if you'd called him a kid, or said he was young. But looking back on his life, he hadn't realized how young he'd been, how young he still was, how much he still had to learn. About himself, about the people he was close to. And he craved that knowledge, reveled in the learning, and people had started to see in him a depth of maturity that hadn't been there before.

He was studying art and literature in university, something that surprised many. Most people expected him to go to medical school like his father. But a few years of battle had taught Ichigo that his hands weren't meant for healing, they were meant for protecting. He just wasn't fit to be a doctor. But art and literature, things of beauty, these things seemed precious to him, because there was so little of it.

Maybe that was why he'd applied for that job at the tattoo parlor, maybe it wasn't. Tattooing in itself was a kind of art, wasn't it? And the people he worked with had talent that sometimes left him dumbfounded with awe. _Beautiful. _

He worked the front desk, and he sometimes helped out with the piercings, but when it came to the tattoos he just liked to watch, to see the ink and colour somehow come to life on a person's skin. Like a butterfly, fluttering delicately on the thin ankle of a girl, or a tiger, rippling in an ever present crouch on a man's arm, just waiting to spring. It sometimes took his breath away how simple and _powerful _these images could be on a person.

He was especially fond of the tribal work, though he kept the reasons for that to himself. Because no matter how long he worked there, he'd never seen anything as breath-taking, as skilled, or as powerful, as the living canvas that was Abarai Renji. He had yet to see anything like it, and he doubted he ever would. Renji was made for tattoos, and his tattoos were made for him, they wouldn't fit on anyone else.

Sometimes sitting with Renji in the hot springs in Seireitei was pure torture, watching those perfectly black tattoos stretching across tanned, taut skin. It made Ichigo's mouth go dry, and then begin to water with the insatiable urge to run his tongue over every single crisp line. Like today, on his vacation, hanging out in Seireitei with his friends, having just finished a quick sparring match with Renji. The redhead loved the hot springs, just letting it all wash away in the heat and steam, he couldn't think of anything better right now. He glanced over at Ichigo, who was watching him intently as he talked to him about some paperwork fiasco from the week before.

"Enough about me workin', it makes me depressed." he said, grinning a little. "Ya like yer job, right? Ya don't ever talk about it."

Ichigo snapped out of his silent admiration in order to pay attention. "Well, there's not much to say... I work in a tattoo parlor... Sometimes I get to give people piercings, but most of the time I just give people the same speech over and over about how it's permanent and how the artist isn't liable if they don't like it in a month. And then I get them to sign some paperwork and make sure they're old enough and then the others do the rest."

"Sounds kinda boring... Well, 'cept for the piercings part. That actually sound kinda fun." Renji chuckled, a little sadistically. "What do you like about it?"

"I, uh..." Ichigo blushed lightly, clearing his throat. "I like to watch people get there tattoos done. I'm studying art, so it's kind of fascinating."

Renji nodded, he knew about Ichigo's studies, had actually talked to him about it at length. "Yeah, it's pretty cool, huh? But I noticed ya haven't gotten one yet."

Ichigo shook his head. "I wanted to make sure it was something I was positive I wanted." he said, looking at Renji and smiling crookedly. "I don't suppose you'd draw something for me?"

He'd found out a couple years ago that Renji liked to draw, in his spare time, in order to unwind. It had come up when Ichigo had begun his studies, talking to Renji about how different shapes make up everything, if you look at it the right way, like puzzle pieces. Renji had grabbed a piece of paper from Ichigo and quickly sketched out an almost perfect rendition of Ichigo's face. "Like this?" he'd asked. At the time Ichigo had been to stunned to answer with anything but a nod. Now, though, both him and Renji had discussed Renji's talents for hours, with Ichigo eagerly encouraging Renji to do more.

"Yeah, sure." Renji agreed, grinning. "I know just the thing."

-/-

The next day, Renji showed Ichigo what he'd done, holding up his completely finished and inked drawing for Ichigo to examine. The paper had rendered a beautiful, heart-wrenching image of a shattered moon, stylized in black and stark white.

"For Zangetsu." he explained, looking proud of his work.

And Ichigo had to admit, "It's perfect."

-/-

How Renji had managed to see inside him what would perfectly click, Ichigo had no idea, but as soon as he returned to work he showed his coworkers the picture, asking if they would be able to do it for him.

"Sure, Ichi-kun." One woman said, her name was Ayame, but a flower she was not, with a rough appearance and full sleeves of intricate tattoos. But she was one of the most talented of the artists, and she thought of Ichigo as a kind of son she'd never had. "Gorgeous work, too, it'll be a good one. You come up with that?"

Ichigo shook his head. Despite his apparent fascination he had no talent for art himself. Maybe that was why he encouraged Renji so much.

"No, a friend of mine came up with it." he said.

Ayame nodded. "You should bring him by one day, I might want to hire him." she said with a laugh. Ichigo laughed quietly with her.

"I'll bring him when I get it done, he'll wanna see."

"Tomorrow then."

-/-

Renji grinned over at him, dressed in torn jeans and a plain black t-shirt that seemed to almost blend with the tattoos on his arms. When they walked in Ayame was waiting for Ichigo, holding out a hand to Renji.

"So, you're the friend Ichi-kun was talking about. Ayame."

Renji shook her hand, smiling in a friendly manner, seeming to almost unconsciously radiate charm. "Renji."

"I like you." Ayame said decisively, leading them into one of the sterilized rooms. "Though I'm surprised I haven't seen you here before. You look like you belong in a place like this."

Renji chuckled. "I'm afraid by the time I was in the area I didn't have much space left on my body."

"Oh? Full body work, huh? No wonder Ichi-kun likes you."

Ichigo blushed and glared at her. "Can we get started please?"

"Yeah, yeah, don't get snippy with me."

-/-

Renji watched quietly as his simple little picture was transformed onto Ichigo's pure skin. The younger male had opted to get the tattoo on his right shoulder blade, beside the arm that swung his sword, right where Zangetsu would rest across his back. It seemed appropriate to him, and Renji had agreed. Ichigo valued his opinion on this, since Renji was pretty much the expert on getting tattoos as tributes to his zanpakuto. As bonded as Ichigo was with Zangetsu, though, he didn't plan on getting his entire body done...

The pain was minimal, just a light stinging, almost a burning sensation. Compared to previous pains it was practically nothing. And by the time it was over, Ichigo barely noticed the needle sliding across his skin.

"It looks great on you, kid." Ayame said, beaming at him with her cigarette yellowed teeth. Renji nodded and grinned.

A bandage was put over it before he carefully put his shirt back on, waving to Ayame before leaving the shop with a grin.

-/-

"C'mon, "Ichi-kun", drink up! We're celebratin', remember?" Renji laughed and slapped Ichigo's back, putting another bottle of sake in front of him.

"Ugh... Ease up, Renji. I ain't an alcoholic like you and Matsumoto..."

"I ain't an alcoholic! I'm what ya call a "social drinker"."

Ichigo just rolled his eyes and took a sip of his drink. "Well then I guess you're a regular social butterfly, huh?"

Renji grunted, talking a much larger gulp. "Yer just jealous 'cause I'm popular."

Ichigo couldn't help but laugh. They were sitting on his living room floor in his tiny apartment, drunk off their asses, arguing over Renji's sake problem. Good times.

It was always like this with Renji, just easy companionship, like you could say anything in the world and it wouldn't matter.

Still, Ichigo figured saying something along the lines of "I wanna lick your tattoos like a horny dog" wouldn't go over that well.

But, oh, it was tempting, especially since Renji had a rather gratifying habit of taking his shirt off once he had some alcohol in him. The couple of times Ichigo asked him why he did that he said something along the lines of what Yoruichi said "clothes are confining."

Sometimes Ichigo swore that Renji did it just to tease him...

-/-

It had been an hour, maybe two, the haze of sake made it difficult to tell. All Ichigo knew was that somewhere along the way he'd started to understand what Renji had said about restraining clothes and had wiggled out of his shirt. Now he was laying face down on the carpet, barely conscious, with Renji a few inches away, grinning like an idiot.

"Ne, ya think you can take that bandage off yet?" Renji asked, looking over at him. Ichigo shrugged as best as he could in his current position.

"I guess..."

Renji leaned over top of him, nimble fingers gently pulling away the bandage until the new tattoo was fully visible. He grinned, because aside from the redness that tattoo looked damn good. He was happy for Ichigo, this sort of thing was always kind of exciting.

He was about to say something about it, but when he glanced back at Ichigo he seemed to be completely absorbed in staring at the redhead's neck. Specifically, he was glaring at the elusive lightning bolt shaped tattoo that was simply _begging _for Ichigo's mouth on it.

"Ichigo?"

The only answer he got was the smaller male leaping on top of him, pushing him into the carpet hard enough for Renji to feel a burn forming. "O-oi! What th' hell, Ichigo?" he slurred, still too drunk to react too forcefully.

Once again, he didn't get an answer, he got a small, hot mouth clamping onto his throat with animalistic pleasure, growling as a soft pink tongue peeked out to lap at his tattoos hungrily. Renji let out a startled sound, hands moving to Ichigo's shoulders. But he didn't push him away, oh no, why would he? He'd been waiting for Ichigo to pounce on him for years. If he'd known all it would take was a tattoo and some sake he would've done it long before now.

He moaned quietly, voice low as Ichigo bit down at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, neck arching back a bit, making Ichigo moan in return.

With a mix of booze and eagerness spurring him along, Ichigo nipped and licked down to Renji's chest, lapping at the tattoos there as he had the ones on his neck, biting here and there in his enthusiasm. Some vague part of his mind was nagging at him that he shouldn't be doing this, that he shouldn't be on top of Renji with his mouth all over him like a ravenous animal. But it was just _so damn good. _He couldn't stop.

The taste of Renji's skin was intoxicating, and the more Ichigo moved over that hard body the more Renji moaned, and the more Renji moaned the more Ichigo moved over him, in a vicious pleasurable circle that neither of them wanted to break. Renji was hot and hard against Ichigo's stomach and Ichigo...

Ichigo was passing out...

Damn sake...

-/-

**I know, I know! I'm such a tease X3 I might finish the smut properly later but right now my brain feels like it's going to melt out of my ears. Still, I hope you like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**You demanded a continuation, and you GOT it!**

-/-

Ichigo woke up the next morning with his head pounding horrendously and his stomach rolling. He groaned and rolled over, eyes opening as he found himself with a mouthful of bright red hair. He coughed and spluttered, spitting out strands and sitting up quickly. He looked down at the reason for the strange hairy taste in his mouth with a scowl. Renji was asleep, had barely moved when Ichigo had collided with him. He was even snoring quietly, his eyes moving under his lids as he followed the path of a dream. Ichigo's scowl faded as he looked down at him, sighing a little. The night before was fuzzy at best, he could recall a vague image of himself licking hungrily at Renji's tattoos, but he couldn't seem to figure out if it was a dream or not.

He took his eyes off Renji to look around, realizing that they were on his bed, and he didn't remember getting there. Had Renji carried him? They were both still wearing the same pants from the night before, though Renji looked far more rumpled and tired. Ichigo carefully got off the bed, though he wasn't really worried that Renji would wake up. When the redhead was like this only a strong reiatsu surge would wake him up. Ichigo padded softly around the bed, heading for the door when he saw something in Renji's hands.

He had a pencil half falling out of his calloused fingers, and a sketchbook that Ichigo had given him in his other hand, laying open. Ichigo gasped lightly, curiousity sparking in his eyes despite the headache. Ichigo had given Renji that sketchbook a couple weeks ago, but Renji hadn't used it. He'd said he was waiting to draw something _special. _What had he finally decided on?

Ichigo crept up and carefully removed the pencil and book from Renji's grasp, giving the older man a pillow to hold instead. He immediately crushed the pillow to his chest and made an odd gurgling noise, rolling over and falling still again. Ichigo grinned at his sneakiness, flinching as the expression caused a pang in his temples. He went out into the living room and turned to the first page of the sketchbook.

There, in plain pencil, was a detailed rendering of Ichigo's sleeping face. Ichigo's eyes widened, taking in the immense detail in the expression. Renji must've been watching him closely to get this so perfect. He flipped the page, and there he was again, laying on his back with his head tipped to one side, drooling a little. Ichigo blushed, guessing that Renji had also had a model to work from here. He flipped the page again, seeing another four pages worth of himself in various sleeping positions. Renji must've been up until sunrise drawing all this...

He flipped the last page and his eyes went as wide as saucers, his blush returning tenfold as he gazed down at yet another close up of his face. But this was different, it wasn't as exact as the others, like Renji had the image in mind but couldn't look back on a model for reference. Ichigo's eyes were open, half lidded, a wanton look of pure lust and _want, _his tongue was out, licking down a jagged black line. Ichigo swallowed loudly, thinking that his "dream" might've actually happened, cursing his low tolerance for alcohol.

But Renji wouldn't have drawn something like this if he thought Ichigo was a freak, or if he was angry or irritated. No, this picture was all lust, almost desperate in its sharp portrayal of need. Like the artist had been left unsatisfied.

Ichigo frowned thoughtfully, wondering if maybe Renji hadn't _liked _his little outburst. And... Ichigo looked down at the book, feeling something clench and flutter in his gut as he thought that Renji had found _him _special enough to put in his book. He bit his lip, looking over at the bedroom door, beyond which Renji was still laying, sleeping, waiting. Should he... _Could _he... just... go for it?

He went to the kitchen and got himself some water, taking a few large gulps in an attempt to quell the excited butterflies in his stomach. He licked his lips, slowly, imagining the taste of Renji's skin under his tongue. He couldn't remember much from the night before, he couldn't remember things like taste, or scent. He had a vague recollection of some of the arousing sounds that Renji had made, but that was it. His teeth worried at his lip, tugging lightly as he thought. He wanted to know, all these things, what Renji tasted like, his scent, what sounds he made, what he looked like, quivering and aroused. Ichigo sighed and set his water glass down on the counter, his mind made up. Even if Renji was pissed at him, he just had to try.

-/-

When Renji woke up, it was to a tickling, wet sensation sliding down his stomach, making the muscles there tense and relax. He breathed out a sleep-roughened moan, eyes opening slowly. A look down revealed a blushing Ichigo, running his tongue between the grooves of Renji's stomach muscles. Renji moaned again at the sight, his sleepy mind losing track of whatever thoughts he'd had as he arched up towards that hot mouth.

"Hnngh, Ichigo..."

Ichigo looked up at Renji seeing his eyes open and glazed, looking down at him, with the most beautiful moans coming from his lips. The young man shivered, raising his head up to look back at Renji, raising his body up on top of him.

"Mornin'..." he murmured quietly, nervously.

Renji looked up into Ichigo's face, staring at him for a few long moments. "Mornin'." he finally said, closing his eyes and lifting his head up to press their lips together.

Ichigo gasped at the contact, not expecting it, but he soon melted against Renji's lips, kissing him eagerly and tipping his head to deepen the lip lock. Renji responded just as eagerly, sitting up onto his elbows and raising his forearms up to hold Ichigo's shoulders.

When they finally parted for air Renji chuckled. "I wondered what I was gonna do with ya, after you got me all riled up last night." he said, smirking a little.

Ichigo blushed, looking down at Renji's chest. "I don't remember much... I guess I passed out?"

Renji nodded and Ichigo grimaced. "Sorry..."

"It's fine, I just figured I was gonna have to jump you for it when I woke up. I didn't think I'd wake up with you already on top of me... What made ya so bold all of a sudden?"

Ichigo's blush deepened and he fidgeted, nearly forcing Renji to kiss the adorable look off his face.

"I... I saw your sketchbook..."

Renji's eyes widened, and he looked down, it was his turn for a blush to tint over his cheeks. "Oh..."

"Yeah... B-but we can talk about that later! Wouldn't you rather...?"

Renji looked back up at Ichigo, seeing his nervous anticipation and grinned. "Yeah, alright."

It was Renji's turn to push Ichigo down, to explore, to run his mouth over Ichigo's flesh, soft and firm, lips still moist from kissing. Ichigo's hands become tangled in Renji's hair, tugging with each wet pull of Renji's lips on his skin. But his fingers couldn't remain there for long, despite the silky temptation that Renji's hair provided, almost as fascinating as his tattoos... But not quite.

Ichigo stroked the lines going down Renji's neck, lightly tracing over a black lightning bolt. Ichigo was sure there was some sort of meaning there, some sort of primal symbolism that he couldn't quite grasp, and when Renji's fingers tugged lightly on his waistband he lost all track of whatever thoughts he might've had at that point. Feeling the fabric sliding down his hips had to be one of the most arousing things he'd ever felt in his life, along with Renji's large rough hands touching his skin.

And, damn, Renji was a sight to behold... Ichigo's hands couldn't stay still, wanting to trace every hypnotizing line on his body, wanting to feel that silky hair sliding through his fingers again, needing to feel his flat hard chest, fingers twitching along with the heartbeat underneath. Renji moaned for him and the sound alone made Ichigo's eyes roll into the back of his head.

"Renji..."

"Ichigo." _Oh, fuck._ Ichigo had never heard _that_ voice before. That growl was worthy of a jungle cat, a dangerous, black-striped tiger.

And then those tiger fangs bit into his neck and he cried out sharply, voice suddenly ragged and high, helpless prey before that devouring mouth. And that mouth was intent on devouring him whole, burning along his skin, teeth scraping, tongue lashing, lips sucking mercilessly, a note of desperation rising in both of them. His hands were in Renji's hair again, vainly struggling against the onslaught of pleasure on his frazzled nerve endings. It was quickly becoming too much for him, this burn, this ache, it was consuming him.

"Renji... Renji, fuck, hurry..." he murmured, voice low, trying not to beg like he wanted to.

Renji's eyes were dark and piercing and Ichigo nearly whimpered at the heat that lanced through him from just that look.

"Hurry what, Ichigo? What d'ya want?" And that voice was back, only it was darker, more demanding, and Ichigo didn't think he could deny anything asked by that voice, Renji could get him to do anything.

"Please... " Shit, he'd tried so hard not to beg. "I want to feel you inside me..."

The growl that erupted out of Renji's chest made chills run down Ichigo's spine, and he choked on his breath, fingers tightening and pulling hard on Renji's hair was about to apologize, but the moan that suddenly burst from Renji's lips was far too intoxicating. He tugged again, even harder, nails scraping against the redhead's scalp, drawing out another deep moan and a growl.

Renji's expression was scorching, an arm wrapping tightly around Ichigo's waist and pulling the younger man's naked body up against Renji's partially clothed one. The fingers of his free hand pressed insistently at Ichigo's lips, rough and demanding and exactly what Ichigo wanted. He sucked the digits in all too eagerly, savouring the slightly salty taste of his skin, moaning lowly and taking those fingers as deeply into his mouth as was possible. He tasted so good, but Ichigo couldn't help but rush, he was too eager to feel Renji stretching him open, he just couldn't wait much longer. There was drool dribbling down his chin as he sucked and licked Renji's fingers, thoroughly coating them in saliva until the liquid dripped down Renji's palm and wrist.

When Renji finally pulled his hand away, Ichigo was nearly whimpering with need, his eyes glazed and staring at Renji's body. The redhead wiggled slowly out of his pants, revealing a rock hard and impressive erection. And fuck if that wasn't tattooed too and just begging for Ichigo's mouth on it, but when he leaned forward to to just that Renji shoved him roughly back onto the bed.

"Nuh uh. After teasin' me like that last night you're gonna lay there 'n' behave yourself. Understand?"

Ichigo nodded mutely, Renji's words were stronger than shackles on his body, holding him down, forcing him to be still. Renji smirked as Ichigo obeyed, and lowered himself over the younger man's body. The first moan he pulled from Ichigo's throat was from his lips sliding over the head of his cock. And who would've ever thought that Renji had such soft, supple lips? Or that the man was possibly the best cock sucker on the face of the planet? Oh, that mouth, those lips, that tongue! Why the hell had Ichigo missed out on this before? He didn't even notice the first finger entering him, and when the second was added it was just a lovely counterpoint to that godly mouth working over his shaft. It was hard to choose which parts of his body to listen to, which source of pleasure to focus on, and so he ended up stuck in a pleasure-hazed limbo where his mind kept switching between the two. He eventually forced his mind to focus on those long rough fingers deliciously penetrating him, pressing in deep and... oh shit, apparently Renji could deep throat too...

"Haaaah, fuck! S-stop it! I'm gonna cum, and I don't wanna cum until you're fucking me into this bed so hard I can't walk for a week..." he babbled, his attempts at dirty talk had always fell a little flat in his opinion, but Renji didn't seem to mind. He pulled his fingers slowly out of Ichigo (when had he added that third finger? Oh who cares...) and reached over to Ichigo's side drawer. As the redhead had suspected, that bottle of lube he'd found there a few months before was still there, and mostly full even. He poured the lubricant in his hand, warming it before stroking his cock with a low moan. Ichigo's eyes were wide and dark as he watched, so full of want you could barely recognize them. But Ichigo kept still, held in place by the spell that Renji's voice had woven around him.

Renji stopped, panting raggedly, looking at Ichigo with those predator's eyes. His arm went around Ichigo's waist again, pulling them together and using his other hand to position himself.

"Ready?"

"I'm so ready, you have no idea..." Ichigo panted.

Renji grinned at him and thrust inside smoothly, a loud groan ripping from his throat. Ichigo gasped, body arching in a fluid wave, grinding up against Renji like a cat in heat. They didn't even wait to adjust, they couldn't, the wait would've been too unbearable. The pace they set was moderate at first, their bodies meeting carefully, testing this novel situation.

But as if they were synced they both increased their pace at once, Ichigo's hips rising to meet Renji's cock at the same time as their lips crashed together. They growled and bit at each other, Ichigo's nails raking down Renji's tattooed back and Renji's teeth sinking into Ichigo's throat. It was like a feverish pair of jungle cats, clawing at their partner in a mix of passion and violence. The heat was all-consuming and completely breath taking, and Ichigo could barely find the presence of mind to hold on for dear life as any sanity he might have possessed when this started disappeared entirely.

"Hnn, ya feel so fuckin' good..." Renji slurred against Ichigo's throat, the vibrations against his skin making him cling to Renji's shoulders, and, yes, his shoulders were bleeding, and, no, he didn't give a fuck. He just moved his lips down Ichigo's neck and returned the favour, biting down hard enough to taste copper on his tongue. And Ichigo's loud howl, sounding so overwhelmed, was music to the redhead's ears.

"Ren... Renji... I-I gotta..." Ichigo was desperate, writhing, unable to form the words in his mind, just knowing that he _needed_.

Renji understood, feeling that same desperation clawing at his gut, so he pulled one hand off of Ichigo's waist and wrapped it around Ichigo's cock, making him shudder and wail, eyes closing against the onslaught as Renji stroked him with that big, rough hand. But he couldn't keep them closed for long. He had to watch, had to see that tattooed back arch, see his muscles twitch and glisten as he drove inside Ichigo's body. Those tattoos, they were what had fascinated him from the start, and now they were just mesmerizing, pulling him into a maze of blurred sensation that he couldn't identify or keep up with. He couldn't stop staring, or moaning, or muttering Renji's name and when he came it was like a wave came crashing down on him, so unexpected and forceful that he was practically sobbing from the intensity of it all.

By the time he'd regained enough of himself to notice that Renji was still moving he was too spent to do much, not that he had to, since Renji came inside him then and collapsed on top of him.

They lay there like that, panting and sweaty and clinging to each other until Renji finally rolled off of Ichigo and grinned. "Where'd ya leave my sketchbook?" he asked.

Ichigo looked confused. "It's on the couch, why?"

"I wanna draw that sexy look on your face as ya were cummin'. I gotta do it while its still fresh in my mind."

Ichigo laughed tiredly, grabbing Renji before he could move to get up. "I'll give you another reference for it later. Just stay here for now."

Renji smiled a bit, wrapping an arm around Ichigo's shoulders and pulling him onto his chest.

"Fine. But ya owe me."

"You have no idea."

**-/-**

This took awhile, because I was trying really hard to make it good ' There are so many great writers in the RenIchi community, so I feel a little intimidated. But I still hope that everyone enjoys this. I know I did.


End file.
